youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero is a 1998 direct-to-video animated feature film based on Batman: The Animated Series. It serves as a sequel to both the episode "Deep Freeze" and the feature film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. It won the Annie Award for Best Home Video Animation. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Plot Since his last encounter against Batman, Mr. Freeze (Professor Robotnik) has found a home in the Arctic and started a family (of sorts) with the still cryogenically-encased Nora (Linsey), an Inuit boy named Kunac (Chris) and two pet polar bears, Hotchka and Shaka. Nora's condition begins to rapidly deteriorate due to a submarine accidentally emerging from underwater directly underneath them, shattering her containment vessel. Then, Freeze returns to Gotham City with his companions and enlists the help of Dr. Gregory Belson (Nelson) to find a cure. Belson determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type, there are no suitable donors available. Then, Freeze declares that they'll use a live donor even if it means the donor will die in the process. Belson is reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Freeze bribes him with a gold nugget and even more gold from an entire vein in the Arctic that will put an end to Belson's financial problems. Barbara Gordon (Rouge) is a perfect match and Freeze learns from her roommate that she's at a restaurant with her boyfriend, Dick Grayson (Knuckles). Freeze attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Barbara, taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Belson are hiding. Freeze and Belson explain the situation to Barbara, who claims that she is willing to help Nora for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Freeze to keep Barbara imprisoned. When the time for the operation comes, Barbara realizes that they're lying when they say she'll need to be put under for a mere transfusion and escapes with the help of Kunac. Then, Belson gives pursuit and almost catches her before the arrival of Batman (Sonic) and Robin. Freeze follows and in the ensuing confrontation, Belson accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly-spreading fire as Freeze traps Batman and Robin. Freeze insists that Belson perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Belson betrays Freeze and attempts to escape alone, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Freeze's leg is broken, but he tells Batman to save Nora and Kunac first along with Barbara. Nora, Kunac and Barbara are taken to safety in the Batwing with the help of Robin, but Batman fails to save the weakened Freeze in time as the platform collapses beneath them, hitting him in the shoulder and sending Freeze plummeting into the ocean below. Batman manages to get back to the Batwing and get aboard just before the oil rig finally explodes, but Freeze escapes just in time, holding onto the swimming Hotchka and Shaka. Then, Freeze returns with his polar bears to the Arctic to resume his life alone, having frozen his leg in an ice cast. Then, he sees on a television in a research station that Nora has been revived after an organ transplant operation funded by Wayne Enterprises, moving him to tears of joy. Then he walks away, limping with a wooden stick for support with his two polar bears as the screen fades. Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Bruce Wayne/Batman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Dick Grayson/Robin|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge smiled.jpg|Rouge as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl|link=Rouge the Bat Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Alfred Pennyworth|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Commissioner Jim Gordon|link=Espio the Chameleon Chris smiled.jpg|Chris as Kunac|link=Christopher Thorndyke Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Dr. Gregory Belson|link=Nelson Thorndyke Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Nora Fries who's still cryogenically-encased|link=Linsey Thorndyke Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies